


Visitor

by meriwrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies With Benefits, Hybrids, M/M, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Rough Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriwrites/pseuds/meriwrites
Summary: Quackity just wants to steal some Techno's diamonds, instead finds secret staircase and his darkest secret..Aka Techno goes into rut and Quackity offers his help~
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 252





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry about grammatical errors ^^

The lights inside little spruce cabin were off and there was no movement behind the ice covered windows. Owner’s pet were asleep and not even the immortal, firey core of fireplace was lit up. Everything led Quackity to believe that Technoblade left his lair, making it a perfect place for anyone to loot.

Moon was high up on the sky, shining down on the snowy plains and it wasn’t making Alex’s attempt at the burglary easy. The silver light could give away his presence to the sleeping, but big and scary polar bear, and he wasn’t planning on to get eaten alive be a wild animal today, no sir. Instead, he grabbed his invisibility potion and drank it, feeling his body tingle as he saw his limbs slowly dissapear. He still wasn’t used to the magic of this world, enchantments, curses and most importantly potions still made no sense to him, but he knew that Techno was stacked and that the things he kept in his house could help him get back at his feet.

He hesitated a little when he made his way around the polar bear at the doorstep, taking a quick look at the nametag dangling on his neck.

„Steve,“ he thought to himself. „You poor bastard, your owner is going to beat your ass for this.“

He finally got inside Technoblade’s home, looking around to make sure he was all alone. The cabin was scarily quiet, aside for an occasional murmuring of villagers he kept downstairs. For a few seconds he just stood there, looking at the heavy chests, loaded up brewing stands and ostentatious posters, getting overwhelmed. Everything about this house screamed ‚Big, scary and feared Technoblade‘ and it just made him so much more hyped up to take this man’s pride along with all his diamonds.

The looting began and soon Quackity had his backpack full of everything he needed, but it still wasn’t enough. Sure, stacks of diamonds, emeralds and blaze rods were nice, but that wasn’t all that he was looking for. He wanted netherite and he knew for a fact that Techno had a stack of it, hiding it inside this very house. So he went downstairs.  
His footsteps were covered by suddenly loud and obnoxious sounds of villagers as he went right past them, going through another chests that were primarily filled with emeralds, but some other good stuff too. But still no netherite.

He looked at the clock, knowing that the potion’s effects are going to wear off any minute now, but he still wasn’t satisfied. So he searched for something that was missing, something unusual that could give away the position of possible secret chest. He walked around the room, grabbing onto the wall until he got to the bookshelf, recalling all the cliché mystery movies where you pulled on of the books and the whole wall moved, revealing secret behind it. Techno probably watched them too, because the second Quackity pulled onto the “Art of war”, bookshelf suddenly disappeared.

Behind it there was a spiral staircase leading into the depths of the earth, torches just recently lit up and sweet but also bitter smell coming out and taking over Alex’s mind. He knew that whatever was down there, it was very much worth exploring.

He hesitated once again before stepping inside, holding onto the railing of the staircase that seemingly led nowhere. It felt like forever before he finally put his foot onto something solid, and it made him a little bit worried when he found out that it was bedrock. 

Quackity was currently in a hallway that led to a room looked awfully like a dungeon, but that still didn’t make him turn back and run as he knew nothing about what was inside. Instead, it made him so much more interested, making his feet move all by themselves. He peeked inside, looking for something that could give away some form of information, before seeing something move behind bars of one of primitive cells.

He made sure that he still had some minutes left with the potion of invisibility as he made his was to the cell, trying to recognize what could possibly be there. He saw a shadow inside it before hearing a frustrated, pained sound, almost like someone was in agony and needed his help. It made him freeze a little bit when he recognized Technoblade’s voice.

He was 100% sure it was him, as the torches inside the dungeon flickered and reflected on the metal bars, he saw pink locks of hair sticking out of heavy looking blanket that just barely covered giant’s body. Alex even saw one of his pointy ears flicker as he shivered, visibly uncomfortable with whatever was happening to him.

..but it made no sense. Why would he lock himself up in his own house? Is it even possible to lock yourself in the cell? Why is he shivering with pain? Is this why noone saw him in over a week?

There were so many questions, but he had answers to none of it. He felt the urge to the man of the house himself, but he would very possibly freak out and the kill him on the spot for even daring to take a look at his house, let alone burgle in and steal. That wasn’t the smartest idea.

So he just.. stared. He stared at the pink haired man as he rolled around in his bed uncomfortably, finally staying in a position in which Quackity could have a good look at him. He looked all sweaty and tensed up, still trembling with his eyes closed, almost like he had an energy inside him that he needed to contain unless he wanted to blow up and hurt himself. He was digging his claws into his pillow which was already a bit torn apart by his own doing, which made Alex a bit.. flustered.

He stared at him with fascination. He wanted so badly to just keep his sick, embarrassing attraction to this man inside himself, stomp on it and act like it’s not real, but he had to admit it was very much real and at this moment it was manifesting itself inside his mind in the nastiest scenarios. He realized that at this very moment it is his first time seeing Techno without the cape that covered his entire body, making him now feast on the ‘in-real-life” image of this man with thin white shirt sticking to his sweaty body, overlining his curves and muscles.

Something about this wild beast of a man being locked behind bars like a dangerous threat was very, very arousing to him. Million of scenarios flashed through his head and it was almost embarrassing how quick it took over certain parts of his body, making Alex feel like his whole body was tingling from the sudden rush of blood from the brain downstairs. It was so strong that it made him forget completely about the potion effect wearing off, getting reminded of that fact only when Technoblade opened his eyes and almost experience heart attack.

“What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?” he spat out, suddenly waking up from his haze of pain the cover his body up. 

To say that Alex’s heart almost stopped as well was an understatement; his whole body tensed up with horror as he realized what just happened, that he completely forgot about the world when he was mentally jacking off to this poor man.

“How the fuck did you get there, WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

“I-I just wanted to check up on you m-man,” he finally answered, patting himself internally on the back for a quick, non-cringe response. “Noone saw you in a week and we got really worried..you know?”

Now it was Techno’s turn to be embarrassed; not only because Quackity saw him like this, but also because he screamed at him like an animal, being way too mean to this poor guy for being concerned about his well being.

“..I am alright..” he sighed, pinching bridge of his nose as he tried to collect his thoughts. “Sorry that I screamed at you, I just… got scared and panicked, I probably didn’t notice you coming in while being half-asleep…”

“…y-yeah you never noticed, you must have been completely asleep.” Quackity almost felt bad for lying but he had no other choice to lie if he wanted to live. “Also why the hell are you locked up in your own house? What are you eating? I never even knew you had a dungeon there-“

Alex just started throwing questions on Techno but half of them went through him, he was way too concentrated onto holding himself together and thinking about how he’s going to explain to this poor man that he was and still is going through a rut right in front of him.

“L-look I am just not feeling well-“

“That still doesn’t answer why are you locked up. Is it like.. super contagious or something?”

“..kind of.” He hoped that that would make Alex go away, but his mind was way too cloudy to make it seem believable. And of course that he noticed.

“…yeah that was super convincing.” Quackity suddenly changed tone, noticing that big, scary Blood god was sweating not only because of the mysterious illness, but also because he was caught in a lie. And big one at that if he was keeping it down there with the bedrock. “What exactly is happening here Techno?”

“None of your business.” Pink haired man tried to get into position of defense, but he was no match against Quackity’s endless stream of annoying questions and the upper hand that he so visibly had in this situation.

“Well if it’s the super contagious illness, you should have told everyone to check themselves because as far as I know, you were in contact with Phil, Ranboo..” he started to name almost every member of the SMP. “It seems like I should go out by myself, tell everyone that it’s soooo bad that you had to lock yourself… somehow up in basement you had to build underneath your other two basements.” He looked around, noticing chest he never noticed before, smiling. “And it seems like you have some valuable loot in here anyone could easily take and use for themselves. And it’s not like you can stop them, since you are behind bars Techno.”

There was a silence between them for a few seconds as the power balance completely shifted to Alex’s side, making Techno realize that he had no other choice but to tell the truth.

“Fine fine, you made your point,” he pinched the bridge of his nose again, this time not only because of frustration, but also because another rut wave was slowly taking him over. “I am going to tell you the truth but it’s going to be embarrassing and super awkward for both of us.” 

Quackity smiled even more, feeling the pride of finally, for once, winning over this witty man. “Go for it.”

Techno just sighed, feeling himself get super uncomfortable about the idea of saying it straight up so he hoped Quackity wasn’t that dense and with his help he will understand what he’s hinting at.

“So.. you know I am half piglin right?”

“Right.”

“So you also know that piglings are basically half human, half pig.”

“Correct.”

“Okay, then you maybe… hopefully know something about their.. lifestyle?”

“Not a thing.” 

Techno just gulped.

“But you know about the birds and bees issue, right?”

“Yep, what about it?”

Pink haired man sighed with frustration, knowing that he had no other choice but to spill it out.

“…Quackity I am in a rut right now.”

Another minute of silence passed by as Alex tried to somehow process this information in his brain. Techno was in rut. He IS in rut, right in this very moment, in front of him, alone and worked up. All the frustrated whines were moaning and the claw digging into his pillow and shivering was because nature’s telling him to breed someone. And it’s so intense that he had to lock himself up so he’s not going to go out, pull them underneath him and fuck their brains out while filling them up.

And it could be him.

“…oh.” Was all that he could get out of him as all that clicked inside his brain, making his knees suddenly so weak. “..so that’s why..”

“Yeah..” Techno looked embarrassed as hell, trying to keep it together. “Only Phil knows about this, he’s the one who always locks me up here and then releases me after three weeks…”

“Wait- three weeks?!” Quackity sounded shocked. “You are going through this for three whole weeks?!”

Techno just nodded. “Sometimes it’s a month long thing, it depends.”

“..and you are locked up here for a whole month just because your instincts are telling you to… bone someone?”

“…yeah, that’s a way to put it too.” He tried to laugh but it sounded more like he wanted to die.

“You could easily just not do this if you got yourself someone who could help you out with this, it instantly ends when you get it out of your system like this right?”

“I mean… yeah, but that’s just not at option, hell no. I would rather stay here for a year instead of dying of embarrassment after I go through the entire SMP, asking my friends to help me with this.” He   
shivered after only thinking about that happening. “Besides, noone would do it. I don’t know if you have noticed but piglin hybrids, or hybrids in general aren’t really.. attractive.”

Quackity wished there was a way to politely say that you want to get your guts rearranged.

He coughed. “I um… I could help you with this.”

“…what?” Techno sounded very confused, so confused that he had to laugh. “No, you are not going to make fun of me for this, I know that the second you get out you will tell everyone that-“ he tried to finish the sentence, but wave of weird, fucky hormones spilled right through his body, making him tense up as he felt his body reacting to this, crossing his legs. This was not a good time and Alex knew that this only made this a perfect opportunity for him.

“I mean it,” he made a step closer to his cell. “And I promise I wont tell anyone. About anything that happened here, or even existence of this place. What do you think?”

Techno looked him in the eyes and despite the desperation he still wanted to keep his pride. But even that thing slowly disappeared and Alex could feel himself tense up as Techno, with his last dangling bits of self control and sentience told him that keys are behind one of the bricks in the wall. The second he managed to unlock the door, he got pulled inside like a ragdoll and thrown onto a bed with no way of escaping.

He felt dizzy as his head hit the hard mattress and all the blood rushed south. The feeling of something heavy on top of him, strong hands pinning him down and tearing his clothing off was way too exciting for him. Techno crawled on top of his body, pressing himself against the teeny tiny man underneath him and his crotch, making their clothed cocks touch and oh god, he was huge.

Black haired man gulped, feeling the hotness of his breath on his neck and then his teeth digging into his flesh as he wanted to mark him as his. He never got to see this side of Technoblade, this cold, calculating man who always maintained to keep everything to himself, including his body. This version of him was very different and much more animal like and the realization of the fact that he could literally kill him in his rut state with his dick showed down his stomach, pumping his seed into him should not make him so so fucking hard. 

“Ass up.” He growled into his ear and like a spell guiding Alex’s body he suddenly found himself on all his fours, not even getting to realize what is happening before he felt Techno’s giant hand pushing on his back, making him bury his face into a mattress. He felt a rush of cold air hit his skin as he pulled down all his clothes, feeling himself get even colder as he felt the giant behind him prep him with saliva on his fingers, making him squirm.

His toes curled as he got his first free trial at what is waiting for him, it was a struggle to even take one of his fingers and that not only scared Quackity but also strangely aroused him. He even made himself more approachable, opening his legs even more to him so he could please the man who is going to breed him tonight.

He felt the fingers leave his body and he braced himself as he felt Techno’s hands grip his hips, suddenly slamming himself inside of him with one move, making him scream in pain. He never got to see his cock, but he couldn’t even imagine how big it was, it felt like he ripped him apart. He tried to hold onto the same pillow he previously digged his claws into and tried to not scream like a little bitch, as he let his body get used by this beast, feeling the head of his cock basically poke his bellybutton as he brutally fucked against his prostate. 

He scratched him everywhere, grunting into his ear from behind like an animal he was, desperately trying to release all the built up pressure he had inside of him. Alex took pride in the fact that he was helping him with this but also felt so dirty in a good way because of the same thing. Hes basically a fuckdoll now, made to get abused, filled and thrown away. And he fucking loved it.  
He loved the fact that the man above him had this animalistic urge to breed, to claim a warm, young body as his to bear him offspring, so he thought that he could help him out.

“C-come on Techno,” he tried to make a coherent thought as he felt his own, hard cock screaming for attention. “G-give me your seed, fill me up-“

The effect was instant; he felt him speed up and get rougher, grunting loudly as he put his chin on his shoulder, his sharp teeth dangerously close to him. He still wanted more.

“P-please breed me, fill me with your cum and mark me, I-I want your seed inside me, f-FUCK-“ Alex shouted as Techno sped up, thrusting into him like crazy. 

“U-use me as your mate, m-make me-“ he couldn’t finish the thought, hearing the man above him growled loudly, grabbing his hips as he slammed for the last time inside him and tried to get him to stay like this for a while for some reason Alex realized a few moments later. He was actually filling him with his seed, and it’s spilling everywhere.  
He stayed like this for a minute and just like him, he tried to recover from his orgasm. They fell down and stared at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breaths, both of them slowly realizing what the hell just happened between them.

“…I think you should call Phil off.”

“…yeah I think I should.”


End file.
